I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Damion Starr
Summary: When the truth is out in the open, Leo gives Eric something worth fighting for. Slash, Banks/Delahoy, Don't like don't read please.


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Author's Note: Finally finished a fic for the first time in 8 years! Sorry if it's awkward or whatever, just lemme know and I'll fix it. But overall I'm quite proud. ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own 'Unusuals'

Leo Banks sprinted through the halls of the hospital, kevlar vest shifting awkwardly on his torso with the pump of his arms. Hospital staff and patients alike knew well enough to jump out of this man's way. He took a corner sharply, feet sliding a bit on the linoleum and sprinted the remaining distance to the room at the end of the hallway. He slammed into the door unintentionally, making the occupant jump. Leo stood there for a moment, breathing harshly and staring at the patient through the small window set in the door. The patient in question looked away, staring at his hands on the white blanket of his bed. Finally, after his breathing had calmed, Leo opened the door.

He stood in the doorway for a long time, staring at his partner, who determinedly looked away. Leo finally closed the door softly and leaned back against it. The silence was suffocating. So much had to be said, but the consequences of it finally being out there were terrifying to both. They were more than partners; they were best friends. They were family. One losing the other meant losing their entire world. Neither was sure which was scarier: the prospect of that happening, or that their relationship become that deep without them realizing.

"Does anyone else know?" It was Eric Delahoy who finally broke the silence.

"No. I didn't call anyone."

"Thanks." Eric sighed in relief.

Suddenly Leo slammed his fist against the door, making Eric jump and finally look his partner in the eye.

"What the hell were you thinking, Eric?! Six months and not a word?! YOU ASSHOLE!!!!" Leo's voice was too loud in the hospital room, but he was too caught up to care. "You were dying. Fucking DYING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Eric's head bowed under the onslaught. Leo crossed the room in a few short strides and planted his hands on either side of Eric's legs, faces only inches apart. A part of Leo's mind noticed how worn his friend's eyes looked. "Why didn't you tell me, Eric?" Anger disappeared, replaced by sad confusion.

They stayed that way for a long time, two pairs of dark eyes searching for answers in each other.

"I just couldn't," Eric whispered, sounding broken. "I'm sorry, Leo, I am, but I couldn't."

Banks remained where he was for a moment, then dropped his head with a sigh. "Goddamn you, Eric." The other man smiled sadly.

Leo sat down on the bed. "So, how are you feeling now?"

Eric shrugged. "Okay. For the first time in a few months my head isn't pounding," Leo pursed his lips, guilt flitting over his face. Eric's brow creased. "What?"

Leo opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally settling on the truth. "I'm sorry. I should've noticed that something was wrong, but I was so wrapped up in my own stuff that I..."

Eric waved a hand. "Don't worry about it-"

"No," Leo blurted before Eric could finish his sentence. He swallowed hard and willed himself to calm down before he continued. "Eric, I'm your partner. I'm your _friend_. You always have my back, and I'm supposed to have yours. I'm supposed to watch out for you, and if I'd done that than maybe..." Leo trailed off, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Done what? Figured out I was dying sooner?" Eric spoke gently, not wanting to antagonize his friend, just make a joke that they both expected of him. Leo opened his mouth to dispute, but found he had nothing to say. "Leo, I didn't want you to know, okay? I never wanted you to know."

"So you were just gonna wait to drop dead and then let me find out?" Leo jumped back to his feet and began to pace, too worked up to stay still. "Eric, you could've talked to me, okay? You got it out once, why did you laugh it off? Why couldn't you just be honest with me? Why, Eric, why?!"

"I'm dying, Leo."

Banks froze, stopped in his tracks by a few quiet words. He slowly looked over and saw his partner covering his eyes. Eric's shoulders shook and Leo knew he was crying. He swallowed hard, feeling like the world's biggest asshole.

"Eric, I...." Leo stopped himself, knowing that there was nothing he could possibly say to make this right. He slowly moved over to the bed and sat down beside his trembling friend. He gnawed his lower lip for a moment before reaching out. Leo set his hand on Eric's head and slid it through his hair gently, threading the dark strands through his fingers. He cupped his hand against the back of Eric's neck and subtly applied pressure with his fingertips. Eric followed his touch, leaning forward and pressing his face against the crook of Leo's neck. Leo set his other hand on Eric's back and gently rubbed circles through the hospital gown. Eric clung to Leo desperately and sobbed in earnest, his cries muffled against Leo's collarbone. Leo's grasp tightened as he felt a pang of protectiveness toward the younger man.

Leo turned his head, pressing his mouth against Eric's ear. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Eric, I love you," Leo murmured, rocking his partner gently. "I love you." Leo kissed Eric's cheek, whispering 'love you' like a prayer.

It was a long time before Eric quieted. Leo gave him a moment, then drew back, moving both hands around to frame his partner's face. "Everything's gonna be okay, Eric. We'll get through this together, you hear me?" Delahoy's eyes remained downcast to hide the unshed tears, but he nodded. Leo gave him a brief tight hug. "I love you, Eric." As Leo broke the embrace he thoughtlessly kissed Eric's cheek again, but something sparked, making him stop. Everything faded away, and Leo became painfully aware of Eric's presence. His breathing was heavy in Leo's ear. His warmth soaked through the thin hospital gown into Leo's fingertips. Stubble scratched Leo's face. Banks inhaled, and his nose was filled with the scent of coconut shampoo and something else wholly Eric Delahoy. A shiver went up Leo's back, but he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Leo..." Eric breathed, sending another shiver through Leo. They drew apart slowly and came face to face, so close their noses almost touched. Their eyes met and locked.

Then the levee broke.

Their mouths collided, so hard Leo was sure he could taste blood, but he didn't care. Eric pulled at his partner's clothes, trying to get him closer, closer. Leo fisted Eric's hospital gown in one hand and the thick black hair in another. There wasn't enough contact. They had been starved of it for too long. And this? This they had waited years for. Neither wanted just anyone's kiss, anyone's touch. Each wanted their partner; their best friend.

It was odd how their relationship had completely evolved without them knowing. But this wasn't just a huge leap from work partners to more. Somewhere along the line they had subtly slipped towards intimates. Toward lovers. They hadn't realized that when they had said 'I love you' one night in a bar not too long ago, that it meant something incredibly different and beautifully personal. When they said 'I love you', they meant 'I'm in love with you'.

Eric's hands scrabbled at the fastenings of Leo's vest. Leo released Eric and swiftly undid his vest, never breaking their kiss. Leo then yanked the ties on Eric's hospital gown free and pulled it off his shoulders, running his hands over the smooth flesh. Eric undid the buttons on Leo's shirt and slipped them inside, wrapping his arms around Leo's torso. Eric laid back, pulling Leo with him. Leo pressed a thigh between Eric's legs, and he gasped into Banks' mouth. Leo shifted his weight onto one arm, freeing his other hand. He ran it down Eric's chest and stomach before sliding it beneath the bunched gown at Delahoy's waist. Eric's mouth fell open when Leo's fingers brushed his throbbing erection.

"Oh god, Leo," Eric panted, digging his fingers into Leo's shoulders. Leo groaned when he felt all heat and blood rush to his groin.

"Eric," Leo whispered against the corner of the other man's mouth. He grabbed the hospital gown in his way and threw it aside to join his vest on the floor.

"Pants. Gone." Eric gasped, clawing at Leo's belt and too far gone to care about full sentences. Leo moved to his knees and ripped off his shirt, tossing that aside as well. Eric got Leo's pants undone and pushed them down off his hips, taking the man's white boxers with it. Leo slid back up his partner's body, hissing at the exquisite friction as their sensitive flesh came together. "Leo," Eric panted, eyes half-lidded, and reached blindly for him. Leo took the hint and captured Eric's mouth again before hesitantly thrusting. Both inhaled sharply as pleasure shot through them. "Don't stop. Please don't stop." Eric whispered between kisses. Leo grabbed his hip, pinning his partner to the bed, and started thrusting harder. Heat pooled in both their stomachs quickly.

"Eric, god, Eric," Leo broke their kiss and pressed his forehead into the pillow beneath Eric as his thrusts became more erratic. Eric writhed and arched his body, digging the fingernails of one hand into Leo's back while the other found Leo's hand. Their fingers entwined.

"I love you, Leo." Eric whispered, and that put Leo over the edge. He buried his mouth in Eric's hair to muffle his cry of completion. Eric followed, strangling his own shout. They remained frozen like that for a moment, then Leo gently collapsed on top of his friend, ignoring the cooling substance between them. They laid there quietly for a long time, listening to each other's breathing and lazily stroking the fingers entwined with their own. Finally, Leo sighed slightly and shifted so he could look into Eric's eyes.

"Please don't die."

"Everybody dies." Eric answered automatically.

"But you don't have to. Not like this. The doctor told me about the surgery. It would save you. Why won't you do it?"

Something undefinable flitted over Eric's face before his eyes went dark with hostility. "Get off me," He growled.

"Eric-"

"Get off me, you son of a bitch! Was this some sort of sick plan? Something you cooked up to trick me into the surgery? You're a sick f-" Leo clamped his free hand down on Eric's mouth, silencing him.

"For once in your life Eric, please shut up and just listen," He hesitantly moved his hand and once he was sure Eric was not going to talk let it rest against the man's cheek. "Eric, everything I said, everything we did," He blushed slightly. "I don't regret it. I didn't plan it, but I don't regret it. When I said I love you, I meant it."

The lines on Eric's face had softened, but his eyes were still wary and slightly hurt. Leo kissed him softly; lovingly.

"You mean everything to me," He whispered against Eric's mouth. "Please don't leave me. Please."

He felt Eric's sigh. "Okay. For you." A grin stretched across Leo's face and Eric couldn't help but smile back.

~End~


End file.
